Help
by Sueona
Summary: AU. Akihito needs help and he goes to a very powerful yakuza. What would be the price be for the help and what type of help will he receive in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, drug use, abuse.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: AU. Akihito needs help and he goes to a very powerful yakuza. What would be the price be for the help and what type of help will he receive in the end?

Notes: Hello readers. It has been a while since I wrote on VF. I have been on a kick on Yugioh. Sadly, I want a dark story and well you just can't really write that on Yugioh. I would like to hear your thoughts on this small chapter, maybe even some suggestions. I hope I'm doing this good and people will like it. Comments do help me write.

It was raining hard and lightening was flashing. One man walked down the street, looking for one building. He couldn't believe he was doing this. This wasn't him but he had nowhere to turn. He found out from sources he could get help. Of course, he wondered what the price would be for this help. He didn't care. He would give anything to gain this help. His mother passed away not so long ago and her husband was a bastard. He escaped the life when he was old enough but his adoptive brother didn't. Then again his adoptive brother was only fourteen while he was twenty-three. He stopped in front of a club. He glanced over to see a long line. He took a step up the stairs, hearing people yelling at him. Two bodyguards looked at him in disgust. He wasn't the type to be in this coward. He took a deep breath, speaking, "I am here to see Asami-san."

"Do you have an appointment?" The one guard spoke.

"He does." Another large man said from behind who was wearing glasses. He looked at the stray and spoke, "Hello Takaba-kun."

Akihito felt his hands curl into fists by the way his name was said. He was ready to turn around and go back to the dump he called home but he couldn't. This was for his brother who had no one to protect him. He wasn't strong enough to fight back against the bastard. His life was already ruined by that man. The guard with glasses waved him inside. He entered seeing everything fancy. He could never afford this. He was lucky to have a decent roof over his head. He went up another set of stairs, down a long hall. He watched as the glasses guard knocked on the door. He heard a deep cold voice tell them to enter. He walked inside, seeing the office was large. He glanced toward the man he has done business with but never met. Well he got stuff that this man produced.

Asami waved his guard out and stared at a young boy in his office. He ordered, "Strip."

"WHAT!" Akihito screamed. Those gold eyes were train on him, making him feel shivers. He took off his clothes, tossing them to the floor. He would give up everything as long as his brother was safe. His life was ruined already. His brother's life still had hope.

Asami stood up, grabbing the arms, checking. He realized this boy didn't shoot up. He glanced over the body seeing those hazel eyes glaring at him but the mouth was shut tight. When he circled the young male, he saw scars on the back. He retorted, "A cruel beast, one who only knows pain."

"I came here…"

"I know your reasoning. You have informed me over the phone. You also said you would give up anything to get your brother away from him." Asami cut the other off. Those hazel eyes glared at him again but they held determination in them.

Akihito shivered and turned his eyes away from those golden ones. This man was dangerous and he foolish tried to get something on him. He was pushed onto the chair. He asked, "Can I put my clothes back on?"

"No." Asami stated as he lit up a cigarette. He leaned back in his chair, loving every moment to see fear and fire in those eyes. He asked, "How do you have anything on me?"

Akihito muttered, "I don't. You aren't an easy person to get stuff on."

"You said…"

"I said it only to get you to see me." Akihito stated. He felt the chill in the room and wished he could put his clothes back on.

Asami smirked at the naïve boy. He tilted his head and stated, "You will be my personal slave for my service."

Akihito snapped his head up, not sure what to feel. He wanted to grab his clothes and storm out of the office but he couldn't. He had to protect his adoptive brother. He held out his hand and stated, "Agree." He knew there would never be papers. His life was ruin already. There was nothing for him. He was hooked on drugs and the police just believed he was out of his mind.

"You have no idea what you are signing yourself for." Asami stated as he grabbed the pale hand.

"Nothing is going to make it worse for me. I'm damaged goods already." Akihito whispered. He watched as Asami stood up, grabbing his pants. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"From now on, the only time you will do drugs is if I tell you to." Asami explained as he grabbed the bottle of pills. He walked to his private bathroom, flushing them down his toilet. He walked out to see a shock look on his new pet's face. He stated, "You will be living with me from now on. I will have my one guard help you get what you want from your place." He tossed the clothes to the boy, glancing over the body. Even with the scars the man was attractive. Akihito dressed and Suoh opened the door. He gave his orders. Once they left, Kirishima entered. He spoke, "I didn't think a gift would drop before my feet like this."

"Yes sir." Kirishima replied.

"Find his step-father and make him disappear. That should stop his disgusting ways." Asami ordered coldly. Kirishima nodded his head and set down some reports. His loyal guard left him be. He chuckled softly, "Takaba Akihito, you will be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, drug use, abuse.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: AU. Akihito needs help and he goes to a very powerful yakuza. What would be the price be for the help and what type of help will he receive in the end?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments for the first chapter. Right now, I'm not going to respond to comments. Sort of in a depression. So will just try to write and post. Please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two days went by like nothing. He settled into the huge condo, not sure what he would have to do. He felt in his pocket to feel another bottle of pills he bought again. He hasn't touched it yet and his body was feeling the affects. He sat down in a chair in a small café. He ordered a coffee. He hasn't seen Asami since that day. He didn't know what the yakuza wanted from him. He could feel the fear but it was the only way. He had to do something to get his brother away from that man who called himself a father. He slipped at his hot coffee as he stared out the window. He was a mess and he fell so deep that there was no hope for him. He shook as he tried to drink more coffee.

A deep voice said from next to the table, "It looks like you are trying to clean yourself up." Hazel eyes glanced over to him. He pulled the chair out and sat down. He placed a folder in front of the young man.

"What is this, Dai?" Akihito asked, tired of finding himself in front of police all the time.

Dai ordered, "Look." He watched as those shaking hands grab the folder and open it. In two seconds, Akihito slammed the folder down, those hazel eyes shut tightly. He sighed, "You know what this looks like for you. Where were you last night around midnight?"

"He was with me having a late dinner." A cold voice spoke as he sat next to the boy who came to him for help. Hazel eyes opened and looked at him. He lit up a cigarette and stared at the police officer who was looking at both of them.

Dai spoke, "I thought you were going to try to stay out of trouble but you find more trouble with this man."

Asami flicked an ash in the tray, speaking calmly, "What he does in his personal life is none of your business."

"What does that mean, Asami-san?" Dai hissed.

Wrapping his arm around the thin waist, Asami grinned as spoke, "He is my lover."

Akihito snapped his head toward the yakuza. He kept his mouth shut. Saying anything could lead him into a cell. He went to this man for help. What did he think would happen? He didn't think his step-father would have been killed though. Dai glared at him and left with the folder. He saw those eyes on him. He hissed, "I'm not your lover."

"You will be if you know what is good for you. I own you now, Takaba. It wouldn't take much to have his murder on you." Asami whispered calmly and deadly. He crashed out his cigarette as he stood up. He stated, "Those pills better be down the toilet within an hour. You will return to the penthouse and stay there." He walked away with a grin on his face. Yes, the boy was perfect. It would work greatly. He stepped outside to see Dai on the phone. The limo door was open for him and he slid inside, giving out an order, "Keep a guard on Takaba." Kirishima nodded his head and shut the door for him. He lit up another cigarette, leaning back. Everything was set up and everything will go according to his plan like always.

Akihito held his head into his hands. He knew it was the truth. Asami could pull strings to set him up. It wasn't like his step-dad deserved to live. Who knows who else suffered by the man's way, but everyone should have a chance to live. He was positive that Asami would get dirt on him and force his step-dad let go of his adoptive brother. Now, he was stuck and there was no one he could go to. He stood up on shaking legs, not sure if it was from fear or from the withdrawal. He stepped outside seeing Dai standing there. He had to know one thing. He walked over and asked, "Where is Hiro?"

Dai answered, "Your Aunt took him in."

Akihito sighed in relief. Hiro was going to be fine. Sadly, he was trapped. There was no escape for him. He did the crime and now he will pay for it. Dai grabbed his arm, looking at him. He pulled away from the cop that tried to help him get clean. He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling the bottle. What would happen if he did them all? It would end his hell completely. He turned the corner, cussing at himself. He never took the easy way out. He was going to keep living. He was sure Asami would toss him away soon enough. He wasn't worth anyone's time. He looked up to see himself in front of the huge building that condo was in. He entered without looking back. He was doomed.

At Club Sion, Asami entered his office, not surprised in the least to see the teenager girl in his chair behind his desk, her long legs on top of his desk. He raised an eyebrow, remarking, "We will see each other in a couple of days."

"I'm not coming."

"Why not?" Asami asked, closing his office door. He fished out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up.

Curling her hair in her finger, the teenager girl answered, "Grandpa refused to let me bring my boyfriend."

Asami chuckled warmly, "Oh you two fighting again, Aika."

"Don't we always?" Aika answered with a smirk on her face. She flipped through a folder and asked, "Who is this kid?"

"He is older than you." Asami pointed out as he grabbed the folder. He scolded, "You know better than to go through people's stuff."

"You are just like grandpa." Aika whined.

Asami knocked Aika's legs off the desk and gave her a cold look. She jumped from his seat and flopped onto the couch. Her eyes shinned brightly in the room. She leaned her head back, staring up at the ceiling. He sat down and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Bitch keeps coming around, trying to show that she cares for Kisa and me." Aika snorted coldly. She heard a small hum, meaning he was looking at work. She turned her head toward him, a man she looked up to. She wasn't going to fall to anyone. She stood up and requested, "I want to be trained." Gold eyes snapped to her. She has given it a lot of thought over the past year. She wasn't blind in the underworld but she always had a guard with her.

Setting down his pen and a document that needed his attention, Asami stared at the young teenager. She was only fourteen but she was mature for her age. Then again, she had no choice. It was that or losing her young life. He stated, "You are too young."

"Please." Aika snorted and then pointed out, "Kisa was eleven when he started to train."

"No." Asami stated. Aika opened her mouth and he hissed lowly, "That is my final answer." The door opened, shutting her mouth completely. He asked, "What is it, Kirishima?"

"Forgive me, sir, I did not realize Aika-san was in with you." Kirishima said. His boss dismissed the statement and he carried on with his words, "Your meeting is set up for you."

Aika bowed her head and spoke, "I meant no disrespect, Asami-sama." She left the room, sighing deeply. She went outside with her guard two steps behind her. He quickly went to the limo and opened the door. She slid in and looked at the elderly man sitting across from her. She muttered, "He is going to kill me if he finds out that I was snooping on him."

"And?" The elderly man asked.

Aika replied, "He has a file on one man named Takaba Akihito. He's twenty-three and has a record."

"Anything else?" The elderly man questioned.

Aika answered, "Nope. He came in before I could find more out."

"You should stay around for a while." The elderly man said as he looked at Aika.

Aika muttered as she fished out smokes, "Sure. Stay. Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, drug use, abuse.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: AU. Akihito needs help and he goes to a very powerful yakuza. What would be the price be for the help and what type of help will he receive in the end?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments for this story so far. Like before, at this time I am not replying to comments. I'm still trying to get out of these mood swings. Thank you all again for the wonderful comments. Here is the next chapter and please tell me what you think. Comments are wonderful to read and also help me continue to write.

_One man was standing there, glaring at him. When he left the room, he sighed in relief for a second. The door slammed open and he knew it was over for him. Would today mark the end of his life? Would his mother miss him? She always believed the lies as his brother did as well. He was thrown out the door, the steps right by his room. He couldn't hold on. He wished for it all over when he fell down the twenty steps. He heard himself scream as his shoulder hit the ground. No one was helping him. He had no savior in this hell. He always told himself one day it would be over. He didn't have it in him. He felt blood running down his chin from the broken lip. His eyes were closed and he prayed it was over. He wanted his soul gone from this world. _

_The roomed changed. He was standing there, seeing a body at his feet. The arm was twisted in a way it shouldn't. Blood was pooling around the body. The legs were broken from the knees. He glanced once at the face, seeing it was his nightmare from hell. He heard people saying he did it. He did. He asked for a dangerous man to take away the problem. He damned his soul by going to the devil himself. He kept his eyes trained on the man, whispering, 'My hell has just begun.' _

_Two seconds later, he was slammed into a wall, mad brown eyes staring at him. He didn't want this. Wasn't this man dead before his feet? His thumb was bent backwards until there was a loud crack. He screamed, wanting the pain to go away. He wanted his life back. He didn't want the pain any longer. He wanted to be free from this hell and the drugs that this man got him hooked on._

Asami glanced to the bed as he heard the scream. He took a drag and exhaled the grey smoke from his mouth. His eyes landed back on the album. He smirked as he said, "You have a good eye, kid." He set it down carefully. He saw the grants the boy could have gotten for a good college. He bet the drug damned his chances in college. He walked to the bed, seeing the pale body try to struggle against a demon that haunted him for years. He pulled the body close to him, hearing a plea to make the pain go away. He whispered into the ear, "That hell is gone from you forever, my cute kitten." He would shape this young man into what he wanted. He lay down with the boy in his arms. Akihito started to breathe right instead of heavy.

The next morning, Akihito awoke alert. He sat up, feeling arms releasing him. He jumped back and stared at the man in the bed. He tried to piece everything together. Then everything clicked in his fog mind. He went to this man and now he was trapped with him. This was the only room with a bed. He flopped back to the bed, remembering his nightmares. He was shocked he didn't wake up screaming. His body begged him for the drugs that he didn't flush down the toilet. He climbed out of the bed, making sure not to wake up the yakuza. He walked out to the living room, grabbing his jacket. He took out the bottle of pills and stared at them. What was his life worth? His mother was gone. His brother had a chance to live normally without the worry of beatings. He threw the bottle against the wall, watching it break and all the pills flying across the floor. He fell to his knees. He wanted it over. He wanted his old life back.

"I thought I told you to flush them down the toilet." A deep cold voice said as he grabbed the hand that was ready to pick up a pill. Hazel eyes turned to him with deep sorrow and a fire. That fire was what will be perfect. He pulled the young man off the floor, sealing those lips in a deep kiss. Small fists hit against his chest, trying to break the kiss. He pulled back after a few moments. He smirked as he stated, "Your taste is like wine."

Outside, Aika leaned against the wall as she heard a man yell inside. She curled her long black hair around her finger. She shook her head and moved down the hall. The elevator opened revealing Kirishima and Suoh. Both of them bowed their head toward her. She waved her hand at them. Things were starting to get interesting. Kirishima grabbed her arm, looking her over. She asked in a sweet voice, "Is something wrong, Kirishima?"

"What are you doing here?" Kirishima asked, not in the least put off by her voice.

Aika laughed, "Came to see him but seems he has company. Didn't wish to disturb him." Kirishima stared at her for a few seconds before releasing her arm. She walked into the elevator and hit her floor. Once the doors closed, she leaned her head back, chuckling. She couldn't wait to see what he had in mind. She closed her eyes, wishing to defend herself instead of a guard following her always. Her cell phone rung loudly as she got off on her floor. She asked, "What do you want, Kisa?"

"I can ask where you are and what you are up to. He would not like to hear you are running the guard in circles." Kisa replied calmly and in control.

"He knows I'm here." Aika replied as she opened her condo door.

"Stay out of the business, Aika." Kisa ordered.

Aika tossed her keys onto the table, staring out the large window. She sighed, "Very well, Kisa-sama." She hung up, pulling out smokes. She lit one, inhaling the toxin fumes. She whispered, "You are like him in every way."

Upstairs, Asami has the fighting kitten against the wall. Those legs trying to kick out at him. He smirked as he heard the door open. Akihito had one good kick and ran around the table. Kirishima and Suoh stepped forward and he held his hand up. He straighten up and stated, "You are really naughty, Takaba."

"Go to hell." Akihito hissed, knowing he was trapped. He felt dizzy. He grabbed the table feeling the darkness taken over. He had to hold on for a while. Who knew what this man was up to. He felt two strong arms wrap around his body as he started to fall. Before his eyes shut, he saw golden ones staring at him in deep possession. He hated to admit it but deep inside he wanted someone to protect him from his nightmarish hell.

Asami picked the boy up and laid him down on the couch. He stood up straight, his two loyal guards standing by. He stated, "Have Kisa take some of the important meetings today. The less important meetings cancel."

Kirishima nodded his head as he walked away to make the phone call to Kisa. He wondered if he should reveal about Aika.

Suoh spoke up, "Asami-sama, Aika-san was walking away from the door when we arrived."

Asami turned his head toward Suoh, asking without expecting any answer, "Wonder what she is doing staying in town. Make sure her guard knows, she goes nowhere without him."

Suoh bowed his head as he spoke, "Yes sir."

Akihito tried to fight against his nightmare, whimpering, "No. Leave me alone."

Asami waved his hand of his two guards. He pushed the brown bangs away from the pale forehead. He whispered into the ear, "You are mine." This man was a perfect person for his plan. He smirked as he dialed a number of a friend. When the line was picked up, he spoke, "I have a case for you."

Downstairs, Aika blared her music as she flopped onto the couch. She heard the door open and close. She didn't turn around as she pointed a gun toward the direction.

"If you point a gun at someone better prepare to use it." A firm voice spoke.

"So you came to pay me a visit. Oh how nice of you, Kisa-sama." Aika mumbled as she laid the gun on the table. She leaned her head back and responded, "I didn't know you were in town."

"He requested me unlike you." Kisa stated, trying to figure out his younger sister's reasoning for being here. Aika shrugged her shoulders as she turned up the radio even more. He raised an eyebrow at her. Even with the music, he could hear her phone ring loudly. When his sister made no move toward the blaring noise, he asked, "Are you going to answer it?"

"It's only grandfather and I really do not wish to talk to the old fool." Aika responded.

"You are so disrespectful." Kisa replied, grabbing the remote and turning down the music. Aika's eyes turned to look at him and for a spilt second he could see his mother's glare that made him freeze in his tracks. He shook it away and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Aika saw a flash of sorrow in her brother's eyes but didn't remark on it. She turned her head, muttering, "Grandfather is being out of hand and I wanted to get away for a while."

"It is dangerous." Kisa pointed out.

"I will always be in danger. That is the price having the Asami name." Aika retorted as she kicked her legs on the table. Her phone blared to life again and mumbled, "Stupid man." She picked it up, sneering, "Stop calling every two seconds. There is a reason why I didn't answer the phone, old man."

"Such disrespect." A cold voice spoke from the door way. Kisa bowed his head toward him and Aika hung up. He stated, "You have meetings to handle, Kisa."

Kisa replied, "Of course, Asami-sama."

Once Kisa left, Asami stared at the teenager girl who had an eyebrow rose toward him. She had the same look as Mi, her mother. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from grandfather." Aika answered. She was pulled off the couch and she stared into cold golden eyes. She pulled away, hissing, "I'm bored. I wanted away. He wants to marry me off to some asshole."

Asami crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at her. He asked, "Do you want to marry this guy?"

"He would give power but I have a feeling he is messing with every women he sees." Aika threw her arms up in the air as she ranted.

"Proof?" Asami asked.

"Sadly, I don't have any right now. If I could get some photos, I could show grandfather." Aika sighed as she walked to the window.

Asami smirked as a thought entered his mind. He walked to the teenager and replied, "If you do not report back to him, I will make sure you have some fun."

Aika turned her head, chuckling, "So you knew."

"Your guard doesn't like my evil streak and reports back completely to me." Asami stated.

Aika pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She put a smoke in her mouth and Asami lit it for her. She leaned against the wall, humming, "If you can prove this man is not worthy, then I'll go along."

"It will be done."

"It is always a pleasure to talk to the master of plans. I'm in your service, Asami-sama. Now tell me about the boy in your condo."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, drug use, abuse.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: AU. Akihito needs help and he goes to a very powerful yakuza. What would be the price be for the help and what type of help will he receive in the end?

Notes: Hello readers. Thanks for all the comments. I'm trying my best to get back into writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

A few days have passed, making his head spin. He woke up, lying in the bed. He was alone every time. He would hear some voices in the other room. He moved away from the bed, feeling the shakes. He wondered if he could get the pills again. He walked out of the room, seeing a young girl sitting on the couch. She looked his way and he froze in his tracks.

"You are the person I was waiting for, kid." The teenager said.

"I'm older than you." Akihito hissed.

Aika laughed, "You don't act like it. I saw your record." She stood up, holding out her hand as she introduced herself, "Aika." The boy shook her hand. She put down a camera, making those hazel eyes widened. She walked to him, stating, "You can help me."

"What do I get?" Akihito asked. He wanted to know who this strange girl was. He could feel the danger around her. Why did he go to that man for help? He grabbed his wallet, having a picture fall out of it. He picked it up, seeing Hiro with a smile on his face. He had no choice. No one believed him when he claimed abused. It was the only way to protect his adoptive brother.

Aika leaned against the wall and stated, "You don't get a cell. You had someone kill your step-father."

"That is enough, Aika." Asami firmly stated as he walked into the room. He saw the fighter frozen on his tracks. He walked over and ordered as he placed a business card in front of the other man, "You will go here at eleven. After that, I have a job for you."

"What kind?" Akihito asked, afraid of what would be asked of him.

Placing a photo of a young man in his late twenties on the table, Asami explained, "This man, I want you to follow and take photos of him. Do not worry I will pay for the service."

Akihito spanned around looking at the man like he lost his mind. How was he going to track a guy down? He was going through withdrawal. It would impossible to be silent. He was handed a piece of paper from the teenager girl. He wanted to yell. He wanted away but he sold his soul to this devil. He knew Asami could make him fall for the murder. He asked, "How much?"

"How much do you want?" Asami asked. Akihito turned his head. He glared at Aika, making her wave her hand and walk out the door. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist, making the man tense. He whispered into the ear, "You will follow your dreams. You have a good eye. You will get clean and go to college." He pulled away, noting the odd look he was receiving. He grabbed his suit jacket, putting it over to hide his weapons. He spoke, "Eleven. Be there or else." He walked out the door to see Aika standing there. He didn't tell her anything except that he was good at photographing. He was leaving with Aika following.

Akihito flopped onto the chair, staring at the photo. Could he do it? He really didn't have a choice. He wondered what Asami wanted. He still felt the arms wrap around him. It felt safe instead of dangerous. Was he deprived so much that he would look for comfort in a yakuza? He closed his eyes, whispering, "Mother, do you see what he did to me?" He looked at the business card, noting the person he was going to meet was a therapist. He saw a plate of food. He decided food was a good idea. Maybe it would help with his shakes. He grabbed the spoon, cussing as it shook.

Outside, Asami looked at Aika. He spoke, "You will get what you want. Now it is time for you to return."

Placing her hand on the limo door, Aika stared into gold eyes. She spoke freely, knowing it could be dangerous no matter who she was to this man, "I might be a girl. I might have mother's looks. But I am far from being weak. I do not wish to be pushed aside. I am not asking for Kisa's right. I want…"

"I heard enough, Aika." Asami cut her off. Her eyes pleaded with him just like Mi did. He stepped inside the limo, ordering, "Return home. If I find out you do anything against my orders, you will regret it." The limo door was shut and he sighed. He would give her anything but he made a promise long ago.

Suoh placed his hand on top of Aika's shoulder. She looked at him with a glare. He shook his head and replied, "He is only following his only promise to Mi-san." He slid inside the limo in the front, ready for a day at work.

Aika stood there, whispering, "I will help the Asami name one way or another, I swear it." She walked back inside, noting her guard watching her every step.

Akihito walked out to see Aika. He grabbed her arm to see her glare at him. He hissed, "I'm not someone to look down on." She raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Who is this guy and why does Asami want me to follow him?"

"I want you to follow him. He will become my fiancé soon if I don't prove he is unworthy to me." Aika explained as she pulled her arm away from the boy. She headed toward her condo, ready to pack up and return back. She walked inside, feeling. She hissed, "Emotion gets you killed."

Akihito shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw up and curl back in the bed. He glanced to the therapist card again. Why was Asami doing this for him? What was the man getting out of this? He walked outside seeing a tall guy standing right by a car. The man pointed to the car and said his surname. He slid inside, feeling lost and confused. His shakes didn't stop. He was sweating a lot too. He wanted to throw up the food he just ate. He pretty much felt like shit. Asami was a hard character to understand. Why did Asami want him as a lover? There were many out there that would make a better partner. He closed his eyes, hoping the world would stop spinning on him. He didn't want to see a therapist but at the same time he did. He wished he knew which step he should take. He ran his hand over his face, whispering, "I will let fate take me where I must be." Maybe this time, he will have a chance to live.

At Club Sion, Asami walked inside his office to see someone he didn't think would come. Kisa was sitting there calmly next to the elderly man. He sat down and asked, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Who is Takaba Akihito?" The elderly man questioned as he look into those gold eyes.

"You will find out soon enough." Asami answered as he fished out a cigarette. Kirishima lit for him and he stared at Kisa who didn't flinch an inch. He responded, "Aika will be returning."

"She is ready…"

"She will not get any more involved in the underworld than she is." Asami cut the elderly man off.

"Ryuuichi, she is not Mi." Junpei said softly.

"That is true. Mi wouldn't foolish try to con me or act against me." Asami stated. Kirishima set down some reports in front of him. He asked, "What is the she-devil doing?" Kisa snorted and turned his head away.

"You need a partner." Junpei stated.

"Hmm." Asami hummed as he crossed out some notes and rewrote it. He handed the documents over to Kirishima, knowing he had meetings to attend to.

Junpei stood up with his cane holding him up. He saw those golden eyes glance to him. He stated, "The last dinner was ruined for no one showed up. In one week, we will meet up and everyone will show up." He limped out of the office, using his cane to help him walk.

In front of a tall building, Akihito climbed out of the car ready to meet his fate. He climbed one stair but his name was called. He knew that voice so well. He turned his tired eyes toward the running teen. A woman behind him and of course, Dai with them. He stepped away from the building. The guard looked at him in puzzlement. He tried to smile but it seemed pointless.

Hiro grabbed his brother's arm, speaking, "They are accusing you of father's death."

Yasu sighed sadly, "You are still on those drugs. My dear boy, why can't you…"

"I'm starting to get clean Aunt Yasu." Akihito cut her off. He looked at Dai who was staring at him hard and then looking toward the building. He asked, "Why did you follow me?"

Yasu stated firmly, "Takaba Akihito, you are in deep trouble. Dai is ready to arrest you on charges of murder. I knew you hated your step-father but I didn't think it would go that far."

Akihito listened to the rant but from the corner of his eye he saw the guard on the phone. He took another step away from the building. He looked Dai in the eye and stated his innocence, "I didn't do it."

"Hiring someone to do it for you is the same thing." Dai pointed out.

"I didn't do that either." Akihito hissed. Would he fall for this crime? Wouldn't it be better for him? He closed his eyes as he remembered the strong arms wrapped around his waist the morning. It was safe. He never felt like that since he was a child. He opened his eyes as he felt cuffs snap around his wrists.

Yasu whispered, "Akihito, please, tell him what happened."

"Takaba-san, your lawyer will meet you down at the station. Asami-sama has called in and cancelled your appointment." Jirou, the guard said.

Akihito looked at him, giving a small smile. It would seem he was safe for a while. Even if he gave up Asami, he doubted the police could prove it. On top of that, he would still be convicted. He went to the yakuza in the first place. He pushed Dai to the side, bending over. Everything he ate came up and landed on the sidewalk.

"You should have checked yourself into a hospital, Akihito." Dai stated.

"He was getting help today but you have stopped him by arresting him." Jirou responded calmly. He watched as Dai took Akihito away and the two others walking with them. He stepped inside the car and followed the cop.

At Club Sion, Asami stared out the window from his office. He stood up, speaking, "Kisa take my today meetings. I want the deal."

"Asami-sama, who is this kid?" Kisa asked.

Asami turned his head toward the sixteen year old. He smirked as he replied, "You will know when the dinner happens." He walked out already knowing his lawyer was almost to the police station. He did have to question why he was helping this no-one. He chuckled, "I'm taken with him and we only met."

At the police station, Akihito rinsed his mouth out with water. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. It felt like it was inside to the outside. He leaned his head back staring at the two way mirror. He sighed making Dai tap his pen against the table.

Dai spoke first, "We can help you out."

"That didn't work very well the last time or the time before or the tons of times before that." Akihito snapped. He didn't trust the police. No one helped him. He was alone in the world. Odd that someone like Asami would help him. He closed his eyes, seeing those golden eyes eating him inside to the outside.

Dai landed his hand on the pale one, sighing, "Akihito, please. I want to see you do better in life not like this."

Akihito pulled his hand away, hissing, "Do you think this is what I wanted for my life!?" Dai gave him a look and he shut his mouth. He heard the door open and a beautiful tall woman entered the room. Her bright grayish eyes glared at Dai. She slammed her briefcase onto the table.

"I'm Takaba-san's lawyer. My name is Hana." Hana replied as she grabbed the report in front of her. She shook her head, stating, "You have no proof that he was involved at all. I suggest you release Takaba-san now or I will file harassment charges against the entire police department after suing you."

Akihito felt the cuffs being taken off. He stood up, grabbing a hold of the table to help him. Asami gave help when no one did. All the man wanted was him to play lover. It made no sense to him. He looked at Dai, a man who tried to help him but never believed his words. No one thought he could make it. Asami was given him a life. He walked out of the room, seeing his aunt and brother. They both stood up, looking at him. He turned his eyes to see Asami standing there. Why? It made no sense to him. He walked to the man. He had to admit, the man was like a walking god. He knew he favored the same sex. He leaned up, wrapping his arms around the neck. If Asami wanted to play him as lover, then he will show it. His lips were sealed. It felt like a fire was running through his veins. Could Asami be the one to pull him through when no one else could? The kiss was broken and heard the gasps from his aunt and brother. He leaned his head against the toned chest. He whispered, "Didn't mean to miss the appointment."

"It is all right. I can have her come to you if that will make you more comfortable." Asami replied. Hazel eyes stared at him confused. Still there was a fire. He was going to draw out that flame, make it burn once again. Dai stared at him. He wrapped his arm around the thin waist, speaking, "Time for us to go. You do have that job to do later." He walked out of the police department. He had Kirishima hand a check over to Hana for her services.

In a huge mansion, way in the back, bright eyes stared at the mark. Aika raised her gun, shooting and hitting the target on mark. Some guards clapped their hands, annoying her to no end. She wondered what he was doing, what he was planning. She hated being left in the dark. She was never involved in anything. Yes, she had her mother looks except her eye color. Still, she wasn't weak. She hated being weak. She refused to fall to any enemy. She heard high heels hitting the floor. She turned her head to see her grandma standing there. She set the gun down, bowing her head.

Emi sighed, "I see the men are doing their own thing."

"He is driving grandpa insane with his secrets." Aika responded as she picked up the gun and went back to the target.

Emi watched her granddaughter fire the gun over and over. She responded, "You couldn't fool him to gain more information." It was a statement not a question.

Aika set her gun down again, staring at the shot up target. She whispered, "I don't want Kisa's place. I want to be seen as a fighter as well. Right now, I am not worthy of the Asami name."

Emi stated, "You are worthy of the name Asami. You have your place in this family." Her granddaughter turned her head to look at her. She walked toward her, continuing with her words, "You have excellent taste in character. You know when someone is lying or trying to fool the family. You have helped Ryuuichi out many times with that sharp sense."

"Do you think he values me in our world?" Aika asked.

"Very much." Emi replied.

In a large condo, Akihito stared out the window, fiddling with the camera in his hand. He was left alone. His mind was trying to piece everything together. Nothing made sense. He wasn't the type to be taken in by a high class yakuza. The yakuza called him his pet and he slapped the man in the face for it. The guards looked shocked but those golden eyes were lit up in amusement. He shook his head. He had a job to do and he was going to do it even if it took all his strength. He studied the address and decided to leave as the sun was starting to set. He walked out the door, ready to gain his life back. He vowed, "I will not let you win. I will show the world I can survive."

At Club Sion, Asami sat behind his desk, looking over reports. He tilted his head as he saw the nice writing. He could tell it wasn't Kisa. He glanced over to the boy who kept his eyes straight on him. He set them down, stating, "You have been letting her look into it."

"Aika does her own thing. Not even I have the power to stop her." Kisa responded.

Asami turned his chair to look out the window. He lit up a cigarette, staring at the darken sky. Today was filled with surprises all the way around. The notes will help him make some good rough decisions. No doubt Kisa saw it too. He spoke, "Aika will not back down. In so many ways she is like Mi."

"Mother would have flipped if she knew Aika's involvement, Father." Kisa responded, trying to keep his voice calm, not showing the hurt that his mother's name brought to him every time he heard it.


End file.
